That's What Friends Do
by JF-9
Summary: Fiyero and Elphaba are in a library and Fiyero does something to make Elphaba wonder if they are "More than friends" Fiyerba


Fiyero sauntered into class and the Professor gave him a dirty look for being tardy. He shrugged it off and sat down next to Elphaba.

"Hey, do you have a pencil?" he whispered giving her an innocent stare. She rolled her eyes but the effect was ruined by her half-smile. She handed him a pencil and his hand brushed hers and he held her stare longer than he should have. She quickly looked away.

"Thanks," he said above a whisper.

When class had ended Fiyero handed Elphaba back her pencil and walked her out the door.

"Thanks for letting me use the pencil. So where are you heading next?" he asked and wriggled his eyebrows. Elphaba laughed a little and gave him a slight smile.

"Actually, I was heading to the library," she said and clutched her books to her chest, acting like a shield.

"Mind if I go too?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba eyed him suspiciously. _He_ wanted to spend time with _her._ Someone must have put him up to this. _Tell him he can't come._

"Sure," her voice betrayed her and Fiyero held the door open for her. She sat at a table and pulled out a book. Fiyero drummed the pencils against her other books. She looked up and glared at him.

"I'm trying to read. You're being really annoying," she snapped and went back into her book.

"Okay sorry," he whispered. He was beginning to regret following her to the library. He was even forgetting why he followed her in the first place.

"So… What are you reading?" Fiyero asked and pulled her book away.

"The Great Drought and It's Effects on the Animals of Oz? That sounds really boring," Fiyero announced and tossed away the book, earning another glare from Elphaba.

"I was reading that," she said dryly and grabbed another book from the pile on the table. Fiyero picked up the pencils again.

"Don't you dare," Elphaba warned, not looking up from her book about Animal Speaking Rights.

Fiyero frowned and slumped into his chair.

"You're going to read this entire time?"

"Well, Fiyero, that's sort of what you do in a library," Elphaba said sarcastically.

"Right…" Fiyero said.

"Are you going to sit there the entire time?" Elphaba asked, not looking up from her book.

"Well, I'm bored," Fiyero said, ignoring Elphaba's question.

"We're in a library. Take your pick," Elphaba said.

"You mean _read_?" Fiyero asked with a look of disgust.

"I do mean read," Elphaba turned a page in her book.

"Funny joke, but I don't read," Fiyero laughed and leaned back in his seat and put his feet on the table. Elphaba made a face.

"I'm not joking. Reading would do you some good," Elphaba mused and turned another page. Fiyero sighed and opened a book. He flipped through the pages looking for pictures. Elphaba stopped reading to look over at him. He met her gaze and she blushed and went back to reading. Fiyero smirked and had an idea to get rid of boredom. He leaned over the table and snatched the book from Elphaba's hands. She glared at him and he smirked stupidly.

"What do you want?" she snapped at him.

"Nothing, just wanted to see your face," he said. He knew he was playing with her, but he felt a weird flutter in his chest when he said it. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before.

Elphaba looked up at the Prince that was now sitting on the table staring into her eyes.

"Now that you have had a good look you can give my book back," Elphaba said and made a grab for her book. Fiyero put his arm behind his back.

"Nope, I think I'll keep it," he said as he smiled. Elphaba rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Fine," she said and glared at him. Fiyero smirked, proud about his victory. But, it was short lived. He looked over by the check out desk and saw Avaric waving at Fiyero. He started to make his way over.

"Hey there, Vinkus," he said and slapped Fiyero on the back.

"What're you doing hanging out with the artichoke?" Avaric asked as Fiyero slunk into his seat.

"Well, it looks like I'm sitting with her at the library," Fiyero said dryly. He was starting to sound like Elphaba.

"I can see that," Avaric said and turned his attention to Elphaba.

"Greenie, get up so I can sit there," Avaric demanded.

"No," Elphaba quipped and glared at Avaric.

"She's fiery," Avaric chuckled. "Get out of the seat," Avaric said, his face turning angry.

"She said no, Avaric," Fiyero said before Elphaba had the chance to make a sarcastic comment.

"Don't tell me you're _friends_ with this…this thing!" Avaric turned to Fiyero. Fiyero slammed his fist of the table.

"She's not a thing, she's a girl! And what if I am?" Fiyero said, getting up from his seat. Avaric stared at Fiyero, mouth agape.

"I thought you were a decent guy, Fiyero Tiggular. I guess I was wrong," Avaric sneered and walked over to Elphaba's chair and lifted it, dumping her out of it.

Fiyero grabbed Avaric by the shirt collar.

"I'll give you ten seconds to get your slimy, unworthy carcass out of here," Fiyero threatened and let go off Avaric, who ran off.

"I'm really sorry," Fiyero apologized and helped Elphaba up.

"No, No, I'm sorry for causing you trouble. Your reputation is probably ruined because of me. I'll go," Elphaba said quickly gathering her books. Fiyero stopped her.

"The least you can do for me is stay here," Fiyero said as he sat back down. Elphaba lowered herself into her seat.

"Why did you stand up for me?" Elphaba asked, making herself busy with her books.

"That's what friends do," Fiyero replied. _Maybe more than friends, one day, _Fiyero thought.


End file.
